Embodiments relate to a dual-mode passive thermal management system and method having two operating modes for the protection of an external object such as electronic circuitry.
Traditional thermal management approaches for high-speed missile applications involve heat exchangers and/or phase change materials to cool critical missile electronics. Some missiles also use active electric systems or cryogenic cooling systems which require higher electrical loads or use of super cooled liquids prior to loading the missile onto the launcher.